


Sneaky Peak

by ScribeAssistant



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAssistant/pseuds/ScribeAssistant
Summary: When stuck in the subway next to a cute girl, Weiss would soon find out that pressing her luck was not a good idea.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “How did you end up in the subway again?” _

_ “Car died”  _ Weiss messaged back to her friend while trying to fight away her growing headache. In this crowded, stinky, and unbelievably hot subway sauna, she was already lucky enough to get a seat.

_ “cab?” _

_ “Forgot my wallet in the car” _

_ “lol” _

_ “Not funny” _

_ “Are you ok?” _

_ “No.”  _ With a period for emphasis. How could Blake ask her if she was “ok” in an overly crowded subway car at rush hour?

_ “;/” _

_ “There is this cute girl tho” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Yeah”  _ and continued _ “cute redhead listening to blasting music on her headphones standing by my side” _

_ “Snap a pic” _

_ “Im not a creep” _

_ “You said cute girl. Lemme see her” _

The white-haired girl considered for a moment. Only recently Weiss had come into terms with her sexuality and it was as if the world had gained a whole new set of colors in the last couple months. Her interests and attractions were a lot clearer to herself now, but she had yet to bring them to practice.

_ “Where is it?” _ her phone buzzed again.

Weiss groaned internally, but couldn’t fight the heat creeping up her neck. She turned her eyes to the side in a flash, just to make sure the girl was still distracted in her own world. Only after noticing the brunette’s eyes slightly closed in a music-induced trance did she allow herself to take a calmer look.

Short, kinda messy but definitely cute brunette hair with red tips, red-tinted cheeks - probably due to the unbearable heat - and a red hoodie. The girl was probably younger than her, but that did nothing to diminish her unique beauty.

With partially closed eyes, head swaying up and down and the blasting music on her headphones - some sort of hard rock, Weiss determined - the girl seemed distracted enough.

Weiss selected the camera and slowly angled her phone towards the girl. It was discreet, down between her legs, and the girl seemed so distracted that maybe she could just raise it and take the picture right at her face.

Urg, Blake had the worst ideas sometimes.

She touched the screen and immediately a loud snap sound was emitted from the device. Thankfully the music was loud enough for the girl to not notice the sound, but her headphones could do nothing to stop the bright flash that accompanied it.

Weiss couldn’t move. Slowly the girl’s face turned towards her and those eyes were fully open, inquisitive silver trained on her icy blue ones.

“Hm, hi?”

Goddammit, Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it’s been quite some time!  
This is a very short idea I wanted to share, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Hugs,  
Scribe Assistant


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss was like a fish out of water on the impossibly crowded subway platform. If facing rush hour on the previous day had already been bad enough, repeating the experience today felt like self-imposed torture.

To make things worse, this evening was even_ hotter _than the previous one and now she was "the subway creep" as Blake had kindly described it.

Weiss was definitely not a creep, she simply had been manipulated by her so-called friend into infringing some random girl's rights to personal image and she was determined to make amends and clarify any misunderstandings.

Of course, the fact that Weiss literally jumped out of her seat and darted out of the train at the next, conveniently timed station meant that she was unable to get any contact information, so catching the same train at the same time as the previous day was her best bet to re-encounter the cute brunette with those beautiful silver eyes…

Ok, maybe she _ was _a bit of a creep, but Weiss' intentions today were only to apologize and perhaps offer compensation if needed, nothing more.

Her chain of thought was interrupted by her phone buzzing.

_"How is the 'creep's redemption' going?" _

Even if it was only a text, Weiss could _ feel _ Blake's smug through her phone.

_"This is all your fault" _ she typed angrily. _"And now I have to fix it" _

_"My fault?" _ Blake answered. _"It's you who got caught spying on cute girls in the sub" _

_"Whose idea was that?" _

_"Dunno" _

At this point, Weiss was almost poking holes through her phone and was about to send a not so polite answer when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

It was the same brunette from the previous day and right on time, as she started walking into the train that had just stopped at the platform while talking to someone.

_"She's here" _ Weiss typed quickly. _"Wish me luck" _

_"Snap a pic" _ Blake answered almost immediately and Weiss simply rolled her eyes and put her phone back on her pocket before embarking the train through a different door.

This time sitting was not an option. The car was already packed with people and even more were coming in, leaving Weiss to fend for her personal space with only glares and elbows.

After what felt like an eternity the doors finally closed and the train slipped into motion. Weiss rehearsed her perfect apology one last time as she struggled to move past the other passengers and towards the girl. Best case scenario on her head, she would apologize, strike a pleasant conversation and who knows? Maybe even arrange a nice date with a cute girl. Worst case scenario, she would be laughed or yelled at and be forced to offer some sort of indemnity. She was really counting on the best case thought.

Getting closer, she could see that the brunette was chatting away with a tall blond woman. The idea of having a second stranger listen to her plea for forgiveness _ and _the admission of her shameful act from her own mouth was off-putting, but there was no way she would submit herself to the horrors of public transportation for a third time, so it was now or never.

When Weiss was almost close enough to announce her presence, a large, bearded man grabbed the holding bar right in front of her, blocking the girl's path.

"Excuse me" Weiss called to the man, but on top of appearing already half-asleep from the long work journey, he had headphones on that further blocked her out.

Even if unable to approach the two girls, Weiss was still at an earshot of their talk.

"So yeah, they e-mailed me back and scheduled an interview for tomorrow morning!" the brunette spoke enthusiastically, almost bouncing in place.

"That's great Rubes!" the blond answered, "There is no way you won't get the job after showing what you can do."

"I already sent my portfolio, they said a lot of good things about it! I think I have a pretty good chance."

"Of course you have sis! Just don't get nervous and the job is already yours!" The blond encouraged and continued. "If the pay is anything like you said, pretty soon you will get your bike and won't have to worry about any white-haired stalkers in the subway"

They both laughed and Weiss shrunk into herself. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"She wasn't a stalker, maybe just a bit… I dunno, weird?" The brunette said, earning another loud laugh from the blond.

"All stalkers are weird Ruby, that's on the job description" she said before turning suddenly serious. "Have you seen her today?"

The girl, Ruby, recoiled a bit at the change of tone but responded anyway.

"No, I don't think so..." She started to answer and looked around.

At that moment Weiss realized that she had been staring them the whole time and paying attention to the conversation. Before she could turn away, however, deep silver met icy blue once again and if it wasn't for the absurd embarrassment and legitimate fear that overcame her, Weiss could guess her heart skipped a beat at the connection.

Unable to keep staring and looking away from confused silver Weiss suddenly found very, _ very _ angry lilac glaring back at her.

No doubt from Ruby's reaction and a provided description the tall blond immediately recognized her as the 'subway creep' or 'stalker' or whatever criminal name she had been attributed to.

They stared at each other for full three seconds with a very concerned brunette looking between them before a mechanical voice announced the station they had just stopped at.

That seemed to act as a go sign as the blond started towards her, trying to shove away the large man between them.

Weiss didn't wait to see if she was successful. Instead, she immediately turned around and started to desperately shove her own way through the crowd and towards the open doors as more and more people streamed into the already loaded car, slowing her arduous progress.

There was a beep as the doors started to close and Weiss just barely managed to squeeze herself between them.

Turning back, she could see the furious blond through the windows on the closed doors.

"Stay away from my sister!" She shouted and Weiss all but ran up the stairs and to the streets for the second day in a row.

Correction was due: Best case scenario, she would get a date with a cute girl. Worst case scenario, upgrade to subway _ predator _.

When she was already out in the sidewalk trying to recollect her breath her phone vibrate again. Weiss didn't even need to check who had texted her.

_"Got the pic?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Remember when I said this was just a quick, one-shot thing? Apparently that was a lie, so I hope you enjoy a second chapter of this!  
This chapter was really fun to write but even harder than writing in a different language is trying to figure out how people text each other, so let me know if it was convincing enough.  
As always, thanks for reading and please review, I love hearing what you guys think!
> 
> Hugs,  
Scribe Assistant


End file.
